Fedeletta
Fedeletta (Fede/rico and Vio/'letta') is the romantic/friendship pairing of Federico and Violetta Castillo. Federico is currently living in Violetta's house because his mother is Herman's friend, and she lives in Italy. After Federico got to know Violetta he developed a crush on her, but she only sees him as a friend. For the real-life pairing of Ruggero Pasquarelli and Martina Stoessel, see Ruggina. History When Federico came to Studio 21 for the first time, there's no one there because there wasn't any water, so everybody were at Resto Band. Violetta came to the Studio, but she didn't found anyone, but later, she met Federico, and Federico asked her that where are the others. Violetta didn't like Federico's attitude, so she didn't talk to him. When Violetta got back home, Jade said that she wants Violetta meet someone. Jade presented Federico to Violetta and she said that he is going to live with them for a time, because Federico's mother is Herman's friend. But later, Federico finds out about Violetta and Angie's secrets. After listening to Violetta singing, Federico and Violetta became friends and Federico promised that he will keep her secret. After that, their friendship grew stronger, but Federico misunderstood "the signs" from Violetta and tried to kiss her. Violetta refused to kiss him and ran away. But they agreed to stay friends and pretend that scene never happened. Other Names *'Fioletta '(F'/ederico and V/'ioletta) *'Feletta '(Fe/derico and Vio/'letta') *'Federetta '(Feder/ico and Viol/'etta') *'Federioletta '(Feder/ico and V/'ioletta') *'Vioderico' (Vio/letta and Fe/'derico') *'Vederico '(V'/ioletta and F/'ederico) *'Violerico '(Viol/etta and Fed/'erico') *'Verico '(V'/ioletta and Fed/'erico) Trivia 'Similarities' *Both have brown eyes *When they met for the first time, both seemed to hate each other, but after a while, they become really good friends. *Both of their parents are good friends. *Both are in the reality show "Talents 21". *Both had been living in Europe (Violetta - Spain; Federico - Italy). *Both live in the same house. *They both play piano. *They both can play the guitar. *Both dislike Gregorio. *Both are good friends with Francesca. *Both are good singers. *Both have a nickname (Violetta has Vilu, Federico has Fede). *Both have a nickname with four letters in it. *Both have brown hair. *Both fight with Ludmila. *Both work for YouMix. *Both developed a better relationship with Ludmila over time. 'Differences' *Violetta is Argentinean and Federico is Italian. *Federico liked Violetta, but she didn't feel the same for him. *Violetta has been at the Studio longer than Federico. *Federico loves Ludmila but Violetta used to hate her. *Violetta went to Madrid but Federico stayed in Argentina. 'Facts' *Violetta was the first person Federico met at Studio 21. *At first, they were disliked each other, but after a while living together, they had the chance to get to know each other better. *Federico loves to sing with Violetta because he thinks she has an amazing voice, but when Leon sees them singing together he gets very jealous. *They are good friends. *Federico attempted to kiss Violetta. * Federico went to Violetta for help with Ludmila. * In the Portuguese version of Violetta ''he always called Violetta "my good friend". 'Trademarks' '''Song' - The Fedeletta song could be 'This Is My World' because they sang that song together several times, in Violetta's bedroom and in the Studio. Episode - The Fedeletta episode could be episode 58, because Federico tried to kiss Violetta in that episode. Color - The Fedeletta color could be brown, because Violetta and Federico both have brown hair and brown eyes. Place - The Fedeletta place could be the Studio, because that is where they first met. The Fedeletta place could also be the Castillo house, as they both live there and they sang the song This Is My World there. Gallery Category:Character Pairings Category:Character Friendships